


Through a Mother's Eyes

by pegion456



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegion456/pseuds/pegion456
Summary: Maryse reflects on the state of her marriage, and the changing world around her.





	Through a Mother's Eyes

When a couple has been together long enough, and have grown comfortable being in each other's space, they show in small moments their love of one another.

Maryse could remember the early years of her and Robert's marriage, when there were times they couldn't keep their hands off one another. As with many relationships though time had not been kind. After the birth of Alec, and then the uprising with Valentine, their relationship was pushed to the back burner. Then came the years of trying to keep their family together, and the banishment from their home country, and not long after that the birth of Isabelle. Before she knew it, years had passed and she and Robert had just drifted apart.   
Then came the time when the Clave started talks about Robert taking a post in Idris. Maryse had put all of her hopes on Alec to take their place as Head of the Institute, and to restore their family name. When she had started to notice the interest Alec was showing toward the warlock, she had felt betrayed because she had sacrificed too much for Alec to put another black mark on their family name. She and Robert had come up with idea of Alec marrying the daughter of someone high up in the Clave as a way of getting them in good with a powerful family, and to get Alec away from that warlock.

Maryse had been surprised and pleased when Alec had taken the initiative to propose to Lydia on his own. When the wedding had come around, she knew that Alec was unhappy, but she let her desire for power cloud her maternal instinct to make her child happy. Once again, though that warlock had ruined everything.   
Maryse had felt the anger rising in her at the thought of being humiliated in front of some of the most powerful members of the Clave. She had let Alec know how disappointed in him she had been, but for the first time he had stood up to her. That was the moment she realized Alec was pulling away from her, and the values she and Robert had instilled in him. Before they could discuss it further, Lydia was attacked and the Mortal cup stolen.

As she dealt with the Clave and trying to find Jace, everything was put on the back burner. Before she realized it, Alec had gotten more serious with that warlock than she had ever thought he would.  
It was after she found out Robert was having an affair, and Max's rune ceremony that she finally saw how far she had pushed her children away from her. It seemed like years passed before her eyes, and her children were adults and didn't need her any more.

As Maryse reflected on her marriage and the state of the world around her, she knew that she needed to change or risk losing everything. She started to make amends to the people she had hurt, and put more effort into understanding the changing world around her.

A moment that really put it into perspective for her, was   
seeing how her children acted with the downworlders that helped them. She saw more acceptance within her family, than she had seen in years within the Clave.   
Maryse knew her had actions had caused a lot of pain, but one thing she was glad to see was that Alec had not let it destroy what he was building with Magnus. 

The moment that had really put it into perspective, was such a small thing that most people wouldn't have even noticed. Magnus had come to the Institute to help out with some translations, and Alec had meet him when he came out of the portal. Now she knew they tried to keep their personal and professional life separate, but couples fall into little habits that even they aren't aware of doing. She saw one such moment in the way Alec touched Magnus’s arm when he stepped out of the portal, and the answering smile on Magnus's. Though they didn't kiss hello, Maryse could see that they wanted to. Then as they turned to go to where the translations were, she saw Magnus resting his hand on the small of Alec's back. Alec must have noticed her watching because he turned to look at her, and Magnus looked toward her as well when he saw Alec turn. Alec gave her a questioning look, and Maryse just gave him a reassuring smile and shook her head. 

After Alec was sure she didn't need her for anything, he relaxed and gave her a nod as he turned back to where he had been heading. As Alec and Magnus started to walk off, she saw that they were holding hands. Maryse could feel her heart squeeze with love for her son because she knew that he had someone that would do anything to protect him. She just hoped one day all of her children could find that kind of love, no matter who it might be with.


End file.
